Of Tricks and Treats
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A Halloween collection of 31 stories to be written and posted by Halloween night. All necessary warnings will be posted on the individual chapters. The main pairing will be SeverusHarry, though there may occasionally be a supporting pairing as well. Happy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - This stands for this and all following chapters in this collection. I don't own anything you recognise. So you can't sue me. Ner, Ner :P**

This collection will be written primarily for Sophie's Halloween Collection Competition, but there will be random and various other prompts and doo-dahs thrown in as well. Not all of the chapters will be set on or around Halloween, but they will all be HarrySeverus. Because really, as if I needed another reason to indulge in the magic of this pairing.

 **Halloween Prompt -** Morbid

 **School Of Prompt -** Orange

 **Gringotts Prompts**

 **Vampire Diaries -** "Do you want some tea? Maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep."

 **Orange Is The New Black -** "I think that when you have a connection to someone, it never really goes away."

 **Celestial Words -** Constellation, Moon

 **Weather Words -** Storm, Fog.

 **Word Count Without AN -** 655

* * *

 **Connections**

* * *

"It's a tad morbid, don't ya think?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose. Halloween was for popcorn and movies and... not spending the night in graveyards. It was all just a bit slasher film for Harry's taste.

Severus shrugged. "You asked if I had any plans. Those are my plans. You are welcome to remain at home."

Scowling, Harry dropped onto the sofa beside his sarcastic partner. "Don't be a tit. You know I'll come with you."

"I leave in an hour. Be sure to wrap up, it gets cold of a night time."

Rolling his eyes, Harry allowed Severus to press a kiss to his cheek and watched the older man leave the room. 'Wrap up warm.' Did Severus think he was still a bloody child?

As Harry stood up, the fire flared green and the orange hair of his best friend appeared in the flames. Retaking his seat, Harry sighed.

"Change of plans, mate. No movie night for me."

* * *

His cloak tucked around him, Harry apparated to the cemetery where his mother and father had been laid to rest. It was a clear night, and Harry wasn't altogether too impressed with the weather. Surely on Halloween there should be a rule that there should be a storm. Or lightning. Or even just some bloody fog. Y'know, something a little bit...dramatic.

Sighing, he heard Severus arrive and followed the man to where his mother lay in the ground. Severus put a blanket down on the floor and lit three candles, casting a wandless, wordless spell around them to keep them lit the night long. Harry sat beside him when he was done, leaning into Severus' side.

He looked up into the night sky, trying to pick constellations out of the stars that scattered there. The moon shone down on them, bright and yet tempered, and Harry sighed. As much as he would much rather be home, where it was warm and he could fill his face with popcorn, he was glad he'd come with Severus. It was clearly important to the man.

"I miss her."

Harry stared at the softly spoken words. They'd been sitting in silence for well over an hour and he was ashamed to think that if he'd been left much longer he'd have been asleep.

"You were lucky," he replied after a moment, his whisper carrying through the graveyard. "You got to know her, for the person she was. You spent time with her. You have memories of her."

Severus nodded, pulling Harry a little tighter against him. "I know. I'm sorry that you'll never have that."

"I know. I think that when you have a connection with someone, it never really goes away. She was your friend. She was my mum. The connections are still there, no matter that she's no longer physically here."

They sat in silence for a while longer, before Severus spoke again.

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course."

"Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

Harry shook his cloak off, handing it to Severus to hang up with his own. It was passed midnight and he was beyond ready to go to bed. When he looked in Severus eyes though, he knew that sleep would not come easy for the man.

"Do you want some tea? Maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep," he asked as he moved into the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients he would need to make hot chocolate.

He heard Severus snort in amusement behind him and turned. "Or do you want hot chocolate and a cuddle?"

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Hmm, the latter sounds so much more inviting. I'll wait for you in bed?"

Harry pressed his lips chastely against Severus'. "I won't be long. Warm my side of the bed up will you? I'm bloody freezing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt used - Colour - Black.**

 **Gringotts Prompt - Vampire Diaries Quote -** _Yeah, he's one scary dude. But with nice hair._

 **Word Count Without AN - 1,048**

* * *

 **Friendly Assistance**

* * *

"I can't believe you're forcing me to go to a Ministry Ball," Harry whined. He wasn't one to complain usually, but he truly hated anything to do with Ministry Functions. The served food he didn't like, played music he didn't know and worse than that, he was expected to be paraded around for his adoring public, schmoozing with politicians he couldn't stand.

"Come on, Harry! It's a Halloween Party! Hermione will be there with Lucius, so it's not like none of your friends are going."

Harry felt Teddy shiver slightly on his knee.

"Yeah, he's one scary dude. But with nice hair," Harry added, noticing the glare Kingsley was aiming in his direction. Still, at least he'd got a giggle out of his godson.

"You'd do well to remember he's your best friend's partner."

"That only means that _she_ has to like him. I mean, I know we share a lot, but we don't share _everything_."

Kingsley couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "Look, I know you don't like them, but will you please attend tonight?"

"Fine."

With a triumphant grin, Kingsley added, "Oh, and Harry? It's a masquerade ball, so make a nice mask, huh?"

Kingsley floo'ed away with another laugh, leaving a glowering Harry Potter behind.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Ministry alone, walking as quickly as sociably acceptable through the flashing lights of the photographers. His mask firmly in place, he was relatively sure that none of them had known it was him. Not that it really mattered. His face adorned the front page all too frequently as it was.

He'd chosen to design a silver and green mask, matching the trim of the dress robes Hermione had gifted him with for his birthday. He was hoping that as no one would be expecting Gryffindor-To-The-Core Harry Potter in Slytherin colours, he might just survive the evening without dying of boredom.

Taking a glass from a passing waiter, Harry scanned the crowd. He quickly spotted Hermione and Lucius. Wearing masks or not, he'd been telling the truth earlier. Lucius has nice, _identifiable_ hair.

He crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Harry!"

"Miss Granger, you look beautiful," he told her honestly, kissing her cheek. Turning to the man beside her, Harry nodded respectfully. "Lord Malfoy."

"Lord Potter," Lucius replied with an equally respectful nod. Hermione rolled her eyes at the formality, but let it slide.

"Kingsley wouldn't tell me if he'd managed to convince you to come," she told him happily. "I'm so glad you did though, Harry."

Harry frowned behind his mask. Why on earth were they so desperate for him to attend this ball? He'd refused four invitations at least in the last six months alone. He opened his mouth to ask when the band took their places on the stage and began their opening number.

"Why was it so important for me to be here?" he said, raising his eyebrows when she blushed. Lucius chose that moment to turn his attention back to them, unknowingly saving Hermione from floundering to find an answer.

"My Lady, may I have the first dance?"

Harry watched them go, frustration building inside him. Turning away, he found someone watching him from across the room. The masked man wore all black, and his steady gaze unsettled Harry. He knew those eyes. Swapping his now empty champagne glass for a tumbler of whisky, Harry escaped the ballroom for one of the empty balconies.

As soon as he'd seen those familiar eyes, he'd known what the evening was about. Kingsley, Hermione, and he was sure even Lucius to a certain degree, had decided to play _matchmaker_. Why Hermione in particular thought it was a good idea, Harry couldn't fathom. She'd been the one he'd cried too. She'd been the one to take away the firewhiskey when he was drinking too much. She was the one who reminded him that he had a little boy who needed him.

Harry sighed. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

A stir in the air told Harry he was no longer alone, but he kept his back to the intruder.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

Words Harry'd longed to hear for months. Now though, his heart hardened by necessity rather than choice, Harry snorted.

"For which part?"

"I'll never be sorry for taking your virginity Harry, but I am sorry for what I did afterwards."

"Save it for someone who believes it."

"I made a mistake. I pushed you away because you scared me."

"I _scared_ you? Severus, pull the other one. You might want to talk to someone who _hasn't_ seen you bat away Death Eaters in a duel like they're nothing but irritating bugs."

"You could, would have become my weakness. I didn't want to face getting hurt again. I was a coward."

Harry winced despite himself. He knew how hard it must have been for Severus to reference to himself with that word.

"It's done. Is it forgiveness you need? Consider yourself forgiven."

"I need you, Harry. Despite my best intentions, you're all I think about. I... no matter what I did, you became my weakness anyway."

"So, what? I accept your words, we fall into bed, and then I get to try and glue my heart back together when you get bored? Again?"

Harry flinched when hands settled onto his hips. He could feel Severus' breath on his ear when the man replied.

"No. You allow me to attempt to make it up to you by showing you just how much I love you."

Harry leant back into the embrace, his body betraying him by softening at the whispered words. After a few minutes of silence, Harry spoke again.

"Why are you here? You hate these events even more than I do."

"I've attended them all for the last six months, waiting to see you. It's the only place I know you can't apparate away from. Eventually, I enlisted your friends assistance."

Harry laughed. "I'll give you a chance to make it up to me under one condition."

"Anything."

"We never have to attend a Ministry Party again."

Clearly happy with the stipulation, Severus sealed their agreement with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloween Prompt** \- Ghastly

 **School of Prompt** \- Apothecary

 **Gringotts**

Vampire Diaries - Relax, I'm not here to cause mischief. / Says everyone who has ever caused mischief.

Vampire Diaries - I come bearing coffee gifts!

Vampire Diaries - I'm not stupid! / Let's not say things we don't mean.

Vampire Diaries - This may come as a shock, but I'm not here to hang out with you.

Vampire Diaries - Are you insane?! / I prefer spontaneous.

 **Word Count Without AN - 718**

* * *

 **Just Dinner?**

* * *

The bell jingled cheerfully when he opened the door, the sound at odds with the rather miserable interior of the Apothecary. Harry walked past the randomly arranged frog spleens and flobberworms to the counter, where the rather dour owner stood glaring at him.

"Severus," Harry greeted with a cheeky smile.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Relax, I'm not here to cause mischief."

"Says everyone who has ever caused mischief. You're a bit old for trick or treating aren't you? Besides, it's not Halloween until Saturday."

Harry snorted. "Did you just make a joke? You know what, never mind. This may come as a shock, but I'm not here to hang out with you. I need your help."

"Of course you do. What stupidity have you got yourself into this time?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Let's not say things we don't mean."

"There you go again with the jokes. But seriously, I got hit by a dodgy curse and I need a potion to counter it."

"What curse and when?" Severus asked, the slightly amused smirk he'd been sporting gone without trace.

" _Tardus Acerba Funera Ascriberet_ , and I got hit with it on Thursday."

"Of all the - That was four days ago! Are you insane?!"

"I prefer spontaneous. In my defence, we only actually identified the curse this morning."

"It took you four days to translate a bit of latin?"

"Do stop being an arse. I got hit in the back, protecting Lucius bloody Malfoy I might add, and didn't hear the incantation. We only caught the caster late last night."

Severus' eyes brightened slightly. "So you can get me some of the caster's blood?"

Harry grinned, handing over a glass vial of bright red blood. "Willingly given. Poor sod was actually quite distraught that he'd hit the 'Savior.' Lucius murdered, or was party to it at least, his wife during the war. Obviously he's not been accessible while in Azkaban."

"Quite. Well this will make it considerably easier to make the counter potion. I'll have it for you in two days. The Ministry Potioneer's couldn't make it?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. Didn't ask them."

Severus nodded, accepting the answer for what it was, feeling a slight glow of pride that Potter trusted his potions more than those at the Ministry. "The...ah... pain will start manifesting soon, if it hasn't already. Are you well equipped with pain suppressors?"

Harry smiled, a trace of bitterness on his face. "I can deal with pain, Severus. You know that better than most."

Before Severus could reply, Harry was heading out the door with a "See you on Saturday."

"Brat."

If there was fondness in his tone, well, there was nobody in the shop for Severus to deny it to.

* * *

Two days later, Harry returned to Severus' apothecary, a cheerful smile plastered on his face.

"I come bearing coffee gifts!"

Severus rolled his eyes but accepted the coffee anyway. He held out a vial full of bright blue liquid which Harry accepted with a grimace.

"Down in one?"

"Down in one," Severus confirmed.

Harry gulped the potion down, gagging slightly. He handed the empty vial back, wrinkling his nose.

"You've outdone yourself on taste, Severus, that was ghastly."

Severus snorted. "Because taste is the important part of a lifesaving potion, of course. My mistake."

"Hmm. You'll let me take you out to dinner to say thank you for saving my arse again, right?"

"That isn't necessary," Severus replied stiffly, tensing suddenly.

"You turned me down when I was eighteen for reasons I now understand. I'm twenty nine, Severus, and my feelings for you haven't lessened in the slightest. Are you really going to keep me waiting?"

"Has it occurred to you that perhaps I have no feelings of a romantic nature for you?"

"Of course it has. Thing is, you're a mean enough bastard to just tell me that straight up."

"Just dinner?"

"For now."

"Very well," Severus relented, and Harry was sure his stance softened slightly.

"Thank you. When?"

"This evening is agreeable for me."

"How am I supposed to get a reservation? It's bloody Halloween!"

Severus smirked. "I'm sure you'll think of something."


	4. Chapter 4

**Halloween Prompt - You've seen one too many movies. / Don't blame the movies. Movies don't create psychos. Movies make the psycho's more creative.**

 **School Of Prompt - Spinners End**

 **Potion Class - Aging Potion**

 **Wordcount without AN - 374**

* * *

 **Win-Win**

* * *

Harry sat alone in the dark room, the only light coming from the TV screen. (It had taken him months to convince Severus to install it in Spinners End). He was clutching at his bowl of popcorn, his eyes wide with horror yet glued to the screen. He was currently watching a poor girl get quite brutally murdered by a chainsaw wielding madman.

A hand landing suddenly on his shoulder saw Harry leaping up from the sofa, popcorn flying in all directions, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. His 'attacker' doubled over, clutching his sides as he laughed hard, leaving Harry to calm himself down with an exceptional pout blossoming on his lips.

When Severus got himself together, he pulled Harry to him, kissing the pout away as he did, and sat down on the sofa with the younger man firmly ensconced in his lap.

"You've seen too many movies," he murmured, tapping Harry on the nose.

"Don't blame the movies. Movies don't create psycho's. Movies make the psycho's more creative. And we live in a muggle area!"

"So, you're saying the movie you're watching had nothing to do with you almost jumping out of your skin and squealing like a little girl then?"

"I did not squeal!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did so! Merlin, you turn me into a child."

"Hmm, childish is a good look on you. Are you done in your dungeon - I mean, your workroom?"

"Brat. Yes, I'm done for today."

"Watch a movie with me?"

"Another one? I'd have thought you'd have had enough of scaring yourself stupid for one evening."

Harry grinned, kissing Severus on his nose. "I never said it had to be a horror movie. Hermione gave me some of her favourite romance's today."

Severus groaned. "You think we could get one of those creative psycho's you're so scared of to come and kill me first?"

Harry didn't bother with a verbal reply, instead choosing to bop Severus on the head with a cushion. What followed was a pillow fight of epic proportions and then some 'romance' making of their own.

As far as Severus was concerned, it was win-win.


	5. Chapter 5

**Halloween Prompt** \- Creepy.

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank**

Vampire Diaries; "You're beautiful, but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you."

Vampire Diaries; "I say go with the black. It makes you look all villainy."

 **AN -** I have... no idea what happened to this. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all when the idea first popped into my head. But... I hope you enjoy it anyway?

 **Word Count without AN - 714**

* * *

 **That's Your Business**

* * *

Harry lounged on the bed, a forlorn look on his face as he watched his partner pack his suitcase.

"I can't believe you're leaving me at Halloween!"

Severus rolled his eyes at the dramatics. "I'll only be away for a week. It's not like I'm leaving you forever, Harry."

"Yeah, but you're literally going away with the vampire woman who wants to eat you. Or something."

"She's not a vampire, Harry."

"Might as well be," Harry mumbled.

Severus could not stop his laugh from escaping when he looked up to see Harry pouting at him.

"I have no interest in Madam Caldariam, and I have made that very clear to her over the years."

"Come on Sev, it's creepy. She's all up in your face whenever you see her. 'I vant to suck your blooood!'"

"Harry, she is not a vampire."

"Maybe she's just really good at hiding it."

"Or maybe, she's not a vampire."

"Alright, so she wants to dry hump you. It's all the same, really. She wants your bodily fluids."

With another chuckle, Severus sat on the bed, pulling Harry to him. "I want nothing to do with her, and she will get nowhere near me. You have nothing to worry about. I love you."

"I love you too. Still think she's creepy. But fine. If you want to spend Halloween with the blood sucking, bodily fluid stealing banshee, that's your business."

"You're being ridiculous. You'll have plenty of fun at the Weasley's Halloween party, and you know it. I'll be back before you notice I've gone. Now, have you finished sulking so I can choose robes to travel in?"

"I say go with the black. It makes you look all villainy."

Harry smiled innocently when Severus glared at him.

* * *

Lavender had been talking his ear off for forty five minutes and as far as Harry was aware, she was still talking about the clothes she was wearing, the make up she'd found at a muggle shop in London, or the shoes that she liked best because the elongated her legs. Something like that anyway. He wasn't even trying to pay attention anymore, and she didn't seem to care that he so clearly wasn't listening.

He was at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, at the twins annual Halloween Party, and he wasn't having any fun. Usually, Severus was with him, making him laugh with quietly made comments about the party-goers, but this year he was alone. Sure, his friends were here, but it just wasn't the same.

He sighed to himself.

He was just feeling sorry for himself. Severus had been gone for five days and Harry was missing him. The older man had been so busy at his Potions Conference, they'd barely had time to floo at all. Merlin, but Severus had been right. He really was being pathetic.

Turning to Lavender, Harry smiled slightly. "You're beautiful," he interrupted her monologue, "but if you don't stop talking, I will kill you."

"It looks like I've been rubbing off on you, Mr Potter."

Spinning around in shock, Harry's eyes lit up when they landed on the owner of the voice, and his drink was hastily put down as he dived at his partner. Severus held him in a strong embrace for a few seconds before they parted, aware of the public setting they were currently in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back until Monday?"

"I missed you."

Shocked at the honest statement, Harry smiled. "I missed you too. I told you I wouldn't have fun without you."

"So you did. I'll make it up to you when we get home."

"Hmm. How was the conference?"

"Manageable. At least, for the most part."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You were, apparently, correct."

"About what?"

"Madam Caldarium."

"No way! Is she actually a Vampire?"

"No, silly brat. She made some rather... amorous advances towards me."

Harry's laughter was drawing the attention of those nearest to them, so Severus did the only thing he could to shut the younger man up.

He kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Halloween Prompt** \- Revolting.

 **Open Day** \- Care of Magical Creatures - Unicorn.

 **School Of Prompt** \- Genre; Romance

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank**

Once Upon A Time - "So the only thing you accomplished was property destruction?"

Once Upon A Time - "One thing I excel at is surviving."

Vampire Diaries - "As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you!"

 **Word Count Without AN** \- 642

* * *

 **Hospital Visits**

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, his eyelids protesting when he tried to open them. He ached all over, feeling somewhat as though he'd been hit full on by a muggle truck. Groaning, he forced his eyes open, somehow unsurprised to find himself looking at the sterile white walls of a hospital room. He wondered what he'd done this time.

The last thing he remembered was being frustrated while helping Hermione demolish her garage and casting 'bombarda' at the stubborn wall. Clearly that hadn't gone well.

Before he could attempt to sit up, a healer bustled into the room.

"Ah, good, you're awake. Drink this, please."

Harry took the potion gingerly, eyeing it with distaste. It was snot-coloured and didn't look at all appetising. He drank it down when she glared at him, handing the vial back when he was finished.

"That's revolting," he said plainly, wrinkling his nose.

"It will help repair your broken bones, Mr Potter. You should be thankful we have such potions at our disposal."

He nodded grudgingly. At least he wouldn't have to try and walk with his leg in one of those mental pot things. He was saved from replying when Severus walked into the room, stopping short when he saw Harry was awake.

"You're alive then?"

"One thing I excel at is surviving, Severus. You'd think with the amount of times you visit me here, you'd know that by now."

Harry wasn't surprised when he suddenly found himself wrapped up tightly in Severus' arms. He sighed into the hug, enjoying the warmth and feeling of safety it brought with it. Severus was always more affectionate when Harry almost killed himself, and since it happened on a fairly regular basis, Harry was used to such a reaction.

"What were you thinking?" Severus asked when he pulled back, sitting in the hardback chair beside Harry's bed. He didn't let go of Harry completely though, taking hold of his hand.

"Hermione wanted rid of the garage so she could build a better one. Or, so I could build a better one at any rate. The wall wouldn't come down, so I tried 'bombarda.' Clearly I was a little over zealous with my casting."

Severus blinked. "So the only thing you accomplished was property destruction?"

"Well... yeah."

"As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you!"

Harry chuckled. "You don't mean that. You know you don't. You love me too much to kill me."

Severus shook his head ruefully. "What am I going to do with you, Potter? You're a walking hazard."

"Ahh, but I've got a secret weapon. You."

"And what if I'm not there?"

"You'll still save me. You made the potion I just drank, didn't you?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Only you make them taste so disgusting."

Severus swatted at Harry's head. "Cheeky brat."

"How's Hermione? She didn't get hit with anything did she?"

"Hermione feels terribly guilty, but physically, she'd perfectly healthy."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Misplaced guilt. She's going to be a bloody nightmare for weeks now, you know?"

"Oh, I'm well aware. Three times this morning alone I had her head in the floo, apologising. She'll be along shortly, I'm sure."

"Perfect. Do you think I'll get away with pretending I'm asleep?"

"I heard that Harry Potter!"

"Ah, shit. Hi Hermione."

"And that is my cue to leave," Severus muttered quietly, smirking at Harry. He leant over, pressing a gently kiss on the younger man's lips. "I love you."

"I love you more. You'll come back later?"

"To save you from boredom, yes. Merlin only knows what you'll get up to if I don't."


	7. Chapter 7

**Halloween Prompt -** Gruesome

 **Gringotts**

 **Once Upon a Time -** I've tried the hero thing. It didn't take.

 **Once Upon a Time -** Your belief in love wasn't strong enough to overcome your fear of rejection.

 **Orange Is The New Black -** I have a birthmark on my left buttcheek shaped like a scarab. Doesn't make me Cleopatra.

 **Wordcount Without AN** \- 1,068

* * *

 **Thrill Me**

* * *

Harry sat at the top table in the Great Hall, eyes on the students currently pouring in through the main doors. It felt strange, watching instead of being in the crowd, but he was enjoying his new vantage point. His new position as Quidditch Coach and teacher's aid felt right, more right than his Auror training had at any rate.

Of course, the press had had a field day when it was announced he wasn't going to become an Auror after spending two years slogging at the Academy, but Harry'd long since learnt to ignore whatever the Daily Prophet had to say about him. He'd done his duty, it was time to think about his own happiness.

The sorting passed quickly and efficiently as ever, and Professor McGonagall (he still couldn't get used to calling his old teachers by their first names) was soon sitting in her usual chair beside the Headmaster. A short speech later and the food was served.

"Harry m'boy, I must say, I was very surprised when Albus said you were coming back to Hogwarts. I mean, you're a hero!"

Harry barely managed to keep his groan in check. Why he'd been seated in between Horace Slughorn and Severus Snape, he had no idea, but he was pretty sure that this was Dumbledore's idea of a prank. Luckily, after tonight, he could sit wherever he wanted.

"I've tried the hero thing. It didn't take," Harry replied airily, hoping to close the conversation down before it could begin. On his other side, he heard Snape snort.

"And really, Harry, the way you've been pictured with Draco Malfoy so often, I mean, the boy was a Death Eater. He still carries the Dark Mark on his arm."

"And I have a birthmark on my left buttcheek that's shaped like a scarab. Doesn't make me Cleopatra," Harry hissed, his patience gone in an instant. He'd fought the war to stop such prejudice, not transfer it to another subject.

If Horace Slughorn was quiet for the rest of the meal, well, Harry was quite thankful for the silence.

* * *

Halloween. Severus' least favourite night of the year. Albus had ensured Severus was beside him, perhaps to keep him from hexing Horace, who was growing ever more bothersome as the year went on. His prejudice was growing with every passing day. Luckily, Potter was more than enough to counter anything Horace was likely to say or do with regards to the students.

They looked up to him, and while even a few years ago that would have annoyed Severus, he too was beginning to see the appeal of Harry Potter.

The young man, because he wasn't a boy any more, no matter that part of Severus wished he was, had grown up beautifully from the adolescent he'd taught. Disiplined, charming, and handsome, Severus was quite sure that no one would be able to deny him anything for long.

"You're staring, Severus," Albus chided gently, breaking him from his thoughts. He wasn't surprised to find his eyes on the green-eyed imp a few seats down and he quickly turned his head to look at his still full plate.

"Your belief in love wasn't strong enough to overcome your fear of rejection with Lily, Severus, but perhaps with Harry..."

"Don't, Albus."

"I just want to see you happy, my dear boy."

"I know. Not everyone gets a happy ending."

Sighing, the headmaster lay a hand on Severus' shoulder. "All I'm saying, Severus, is don't let your fear rule you. Harry might surprise you."

* * *

"I'll require your assistance next Wednesday and possibly Thursday morning," Severus murmured at breakfast.

Harry raised his eyebrow slightly, but nodded his head. "No problem. What will you be teaching?"

"Ah, Dementors and the Patronus. When I spoke to my fifth years yesterday, they seemed quite certain that it's impossible to learn the Patronus while underage. If I remember correctly, you had some success with your 'Army' back in your fifth year?"

"Oh. Yeah, of course. I'll be there."

* * *

"You did very well with the students today. You got more from them than I managed in three lessons."

"I only used the method Remus used when he taught me. It took far more than three lessons for me to learn."

"Lupin? But he taught in your third year."

"Who do you think got rid of the Dementors?"

"Third year... Merlin."

"That almost sounded like a compliment," Harry laughed.

"No one will ever believe you."

"No, I shouldn't think they would."

"Regardless, I believe I have enough to speak to the Headmaster with."

"What?"

"I find myself itching to get back to my cauldrons. That'll leave the defence post open."

"This is about Slughorn?"

"Perhaps."

"Sneaky, slytherin bastard."

"Thank you."

* * *

The sorting rolled around again, and Harry sat beside Severus. It had become a regular thing over the course of the previous year, and Harry was very fond of the Head of Slytherin. Harry only hoped their relationship would continue to flourish over the coming year, perhaps into something more than the friendship they'd already found. Regardless, he was happy to have once more found a home in Hogwarts.

He was returning, not as Quidditch Coach and teacher's aid, but as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Have you redecorated the classroom yet?" Severus murmured as Minerva read the names of the new students out.

"Of course. You're sense of decoration is rather... gruesome."

"I know. I scare into submission, it's part of my M-O."

"That's why the first kid to act up in my lessons is getting a week's detention with you."

"You don't think I spend enough time with my own delinquents in detention?"

"Since I left? I'm sure your classroom hasn't been as clean as it was then."

"You raise a fair point."

"I know."

As the food was served, Harry smiled slightly at Severus. "Do you have any plans for your evening?"

"Yes."

Disappointed, Harry nodded, turning back to his food.

"You don't want to know what my plans are?"

"Oh go on then. Thrill me."

"I plan to. I want to find out if you really do have a birthmark on your left buttcheek."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Warning - Character Death.**

 **Halloween Prompt** \- Ghost

 **School Of Prompt** \- Paranormal

 **Gringotts Prompts**

Vampire Diaries - Things are going to be awfully dull around here without you. / No, they're not, because you're not going to sit around waiting for me.

Vampire Diaries - I think you found a way to get up in the morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know.

Orange Is The New Black - I love you and I fucking hate you

 **WordCount Without AN** \- 936

* * *

 **For Infinity**

* * *

The sound of the glass smashing against the wall didn't satisfy his sudden anger and he looked around the room for something else to smash, to ruin, to destroy so he wasn't the most broken thing in the room.

"Really, Severus, you're only creating more work for the house-elves. If you break anything else, they'll be gazing adoringly at you for weeks."

The voice was disembodied, and though Severus knew it could only be in his head, he wept with silent relief, his head falling into his hands.

Harry. His Harry.

His Harry that he'd laid to rest mere hours ago.

"I wish you wouldn't torture yourself so. There was nothing to be done."

"I should have tried harder," Severus sobbed in his hands. "I should have been able to save you."

"Severus. Severus! Look at me!"

His head shot up, eyes rapidly shifting around the room.

Messy black hair. Sparkling green eyes. Sloppy half smile. His Harry.

That Harry wasn't quite corporeal and was floating about a foot off the floor missed Severus' attention for a moment as he jumped up from his seat and attempted to hug him. Falling through him was the first clue, the shiver the contact invoked the second.

Not bothering to get up from his new position on the floor, Severus shook his head. "This has to be a hallucination. You'd never come back as a ghost."

"No," Harry agreed simply.

Severus huffed when he didn't disappear. "Then do you care to explain, before I feel like I've entirely lost my mind?"

"Get up off the floor and pour yourself some tea, Sev."

"Harry. I -"

"Please Severus. We have time."

"Do we?"

"Yes."

Severus did as Harry'd asked, sitting back in the seat he'd vacated and pouring some of the herbal tea that just appeared on the table. Apparently, even dead, the house-elves wanted to please Harry. When he was sure Severus was comfortable, Harry spoke.

"You're right that I'd never come back as a ghost. But you need me, and Lady Fate feels bad that I got a bad deal while living. So, I was allowed to choose one day in the year that I could return to the only place on earth I'd ever want to be. Your side. It's not a permanent thing. One day a year."

"And you decided on Halloween. The day in the year you hate the most?"

"Not really. I thought you could use my presence the most after the funeral. That it's Halloween is chance."

"I don't... Harry. I don't know how to do this without you any more. How am I supposed to keep going when I don't even know how I function without you."

Harry sighed, floating a little closer. "I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that makes you the strongest person I know."

Tears were once more making tracks down Severus' cheeks. "I love you and I fucking hate you for leaving me. I want you back, dammit!"

"Oh, Sev. I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to die. It was just my time. Death is the only sure thing in life. You were the one who told me that."

"That was before I knew you'd die before me. You're the master of death, aren't you? Tell him to give you your life back. Tell him to give me _my_ life back."

"The hallows, powerful as they are, are just a symbol. No one can control death, Severus, you know that."

Nodding, Severus sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to pull himself together. This was a gift he knew. Not many people got to see their loved ones again, the same day they buried them. He looked up to meet Harry's eyes, finding them watching him with such love and affection it made his heart ache.

"You'll wait for me?" Severus asked.

"Never doubt that. I'll be here, when it's time, and we'll get out infinity, Sev. We just have to wait a little while, is all."

"And you'll come, every Halloween?"

"I promise. You've still got a destiny to fulfill, and I intend to watch as you do it."

"What destiny?"

"I can't tell you that. Even if I could, I wouldn't. What's life without a bit of adventure?"

Severus chuckled. That was such a Harry thing to say. "Things are going to be awfully dull around here without you."

"No, they're not, because you're not going to sit around and wait for me. Live your life, Sev. Let go of the unnecessary guilt you're holding on to. Live, and learn, and love, and I'll be waiting patiently when the time comes. I love you."

"It's almost midnight."

"I feel like Cinderella. But yes. I'll see you in a year, Severus. Look after yourself for me, alright?"

"I love you. I don't want you to go."

"I know. I love you, too, Severus. Always have. Always will. For infinity, remember?"

"I remember, Harry."

* * *

Forty-Four Years. Forty-Four Visits.

* * *

"It's time, Sev. Are you ready?"

"To die?"

"For Infinity to finally begin."

"Absolutely. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Forty four years is but a drop in the ocean though."

Severus nodded as he (finally) wrapped his arms around Harry. "A drop in the ocean of forever."


	9. Chapter 9

**Halloween Prompt -** Thunder and Lightning Storm

 **School Of Prompt** \- Severus

 **Gringotts**

 **Criminal Minds** \- Scars remind us of where we've been. They don't have to define where we're going.

 **Once Upon A Time** \- You know I'll support you. Unless I think it's really dumb, then I'll tell you.

* * *

 **Storms**

* * *

Thunder crashed above and lightning followed, breaking up the sky with a flash bright enough to blind. Harry watched it, enthralled by the beauty and the power, through the window of his bedroom. Below, a Halloween party raged on, uncaring of both the storm outside and the storm of emotions within the young hero.

He didn't know what he was doing.

A year after the war and he still had no job, no ambition, no... no future. The job offers had rolled in, of course, everyone wanted the savior working for them, but Harry refused them all. Was it so strange that he wanted to earn whatever future he decided on? Was it really that odd that he wanted to be known for more than killing the Dark Lord?

Another crash, louder this time, thundered above the house, making Harry jump slightly. The storm was getting closer.

"Why are you up here alone?" came a voice from behind him. Harry didn't bother turning around. Arms wrapped around his waist, soft lips pressed gently against his neck.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Sev."

"In regards to what?"

"Life, I suppose. I feel like it's just... passing me by. Everyone else is working, doing jobs they love, building careers and lives for themselves outside of the war. I guess... I'm jealous. I want what they have. I want to know what I want to do. I want... I want to be defined by something other than the scar on my head."

Severus sighed. He'd known, for weeks, that something was bothering Harry. While he was glad he'd finally been made aware of the problem, he didn't know what to tell Harry. He had to decide on his own what he wanted to do with his life. "Scars remind us of where we've been. They don't have to dictate where we're going, Harry. You can do whatever you want to do, pursue any dream that you want to pursue."

"What if I'm not good at whatever I decide on?"

"Then you learn from it. You either work at getting better, or you choose something else. You know I'll support you no matter what. Unless I think it's really dumb, then I'll tell you."

Harry chuckled. "Of that, I have no doubt."

"Just don't stress about it. It'll happen when it happens. If you rush yourself, you might make the wrong decision."

Nodding, Harry turned into the embrace, kissing Severus lightly on the lips. "We should go downstairs before they trash the living room."

Severus pulled Harry even closer, pressing their lips together in a more passionate kiss, rubbing his hand down Harry's back. "I have a better idea."

As the storm crashed on outside, Harry and Severus made their own storm in the bedroom, safe in the knowledge that no matter what the future would throw at them, they would be able to handle it together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Halloween Prompt -** Cauldron

* * *

 **Equals**

* * *

Harry walked the familiar path from Gryffindor Tower to the dungeons. He had detention, _again_ , though this time he could honestly say he had no idea why. As an eighth year student, he was given certain licence, as were the others who'd returned to sit the year that had been interrupted by the war. That he'd been out after the usual curfew shouldn't have been reason for detention, but then, when did Snape ever need a reason?

Except... since Harry'd saved Snape from the Shrieking Shack, barely alive, but heart still beating, they'd been getting on better. Hell, when Snape decided he was going to keep his position as Headmaster, Harry'd been the first to find out, and had also been his biggest support. Snape'd even helped Harry during the summer, when the pressure of funerals and press conferences and Ministry balls had threatened to overwhelm him completely.

Not that things were much better now that school was back in session.

He was still flocked by owls on a daily basis, most from people he'd never even heard of, let alone met, all wanting something from him. Some wanted marriage, some wanted sex, some wanted money, and some wanted revenge for a family member that had died during the war because Harry didn't end it soon enough.

All Harry wanted was peace.

Knocking on the door, he waited until he was bid to enter, and walked into Snape's old office. Why the Headmaster kept this office, Harry had no idea, but he thought it could have been something to do with not wanting to face Dumbledore's portrait. He'd been avoiding the possibility of running into the old Headmaster, himself, so he could understand that.

Snape stood behind a cauldron, stirring silently. Harry sat down at one of the desks to wait, sure that whatever Snape was making, it was important, and the last thing he wanted to do was make the Headmaster even angrier. A few minutes later, he stopped stirring and took the cauldron off the flame, leaving it on the side to gather vials.

"Help me decant?"

"Sure," Harry replied, unsure as to what was going on. Still, he did as he was bid, picking up one of the larger spoons, and began pouring the potion carefully into the glass vials.

"You know I had no grounds to give you a detention?" Snape said conversationally, still concentrating on the task at hand.

Harry nodded. "So why am I here?"

"I'm worried about you. You've been ghosting around the castle at night, you're barely eating, you don't seem to be spending much time with your friends. I _have_ heard that there's been a marked improvement in your work, but I'm worried that you're burying yourself in books to save yourself from dealing with the real issues that plague you."

"Can it not be that I'm worried about the Newts?"

When Snape merely raised his eyebrow at him, Harry snorted.

"Yeah, didn't think you'd buy that."

When they finished decanting the potion, Snape nodded his head to one of the connecting doors, and Harry followed him through to find himself in a comfortable looking sitting room.

"Would you like a drink?"

Nodding, Harry was soon holding a cold butterbeer. He was surprised when Snape sat beside him on the spacious couch instead of taking one of the chairs.

"So, are you going to tell me what is bothering you?"

"I got a letter from the Ministry last week. They want to give me an Order Of Merlin. First Class, of course," Harry added with a sneer.

"That is no surprise."

"Hmm. They want to give it me at a public award ceremony. On Halloween."

"They never did have much tact."

"No," Harry agreed.

"Are you going to go and accept the award?"

"I don't think I've got a choice really."

"You always have a choice, Harry."

"Can you imagine the backlash? I've already got enough issues keeping the post manageable at the moment."

"I'll accompany you, if you would like?" Snape asked carefully, eyeing Harry with caution.

"You would do that? I know you have about as much time for the Ministry as I do."

"If it meant you were more comfortable being there, then yes, I would."

"I... thanks." Harry watched Snape for a moment, before he threw caution to the wind. "Are you _just_ doing this because I'm your student?"

"And my friend, I had hoped?"

Nodding again, Harry added, "Is that all?"

"It is all it can be, while you are still my student."

"And after?"

Looking like he was choosing his words carefully, Snape replied, "After, we will... discuss things. As equals. If that is something you want."

Smiling for what felt like the first time in years, Harry nodded. "Okay."

Severus returned the smile. "Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Halloween Prompt - Anxiety**

 **School Of Prompt - Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. (used as inspiration)**

* * *

 **Mirror Image**

* * *

He could have done the rounds by using the Marauders Map, but Harry was feeling particularly restless. He'd been sitting in his office for hours, delaying the moment he had to return to the quarters he shared with Severus, sure that he would only be walking in to the same argument they'd been having for weeks.

He just didn't understand why Severus thought he wasn't happy. He'd never been happier than he was now, or at least, he was before the arguments started. He was scared that they couldn't fix whatever was going on with them, and he was terrified that the arguments signaled the beginning of the end of their relationship. Grumbling to himself, Harry started his patrol, making his way to the top of the castle. By the time he'd gotten all the way down to the dungeons, hopefully Severus would be in bed.

When he reached the fourth floor, he noticed an odd light shining from one of the abandoned classrooms, and made his way towards it. Pushing the door open wider, Harry was shocked to see the Mirror of Erised standing proudly in the middle of the room. In two minds whether or not to just walk away, he edged further into the room.

He knew the power of the mirror, but it wouldn't really hurt just to take a glance, right? He knew what his parent's looked like now, but it'd still be nice to see them again.

Moving quicker, he shifted through the room until he was stood directly in front of the mirror.

Only, he didn't see his parents.

There, in front of him, was Severus Snape. Smiling at Harry from behind the glass, holding his hand out. Automatically, Harry held his hand up, unsurprised but somewhat sad when he only felt the cold glass beneath his fingers. How he longed for that image to be real. For himself and Severus to be happy again.

A distant laugh sounded, pulling Harry's thoughts back to where they should be, and he forced himself away from the mirror. Promising himself he wouldn't come back, even while part of him knew it was futile, he left the room in search of the miscreant roaming around the corridors.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Severus asked when Harry walked through the door to their living room.

"Patrolling."

"Why didn't you just use the map?" the older man asked, frowning.

Harry shrugged. "Didn't feel like it. I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"I'll be along in a few minutes."

"Suit yourself," Harry replied distantly, wandering towards the bathroom. Severus watched him go with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had his insecurities pushed Harry too far.

As he finished the marking he'd been doing, he acknowledged to himself that tonight was the first time Harry had ever gone to bed without kissing Severus good night.

* * *

His foot tapped anxiously on the floor all the way through dinner, the only thought in his head; to get back to the mirror. To see his partner smiling again. He didn't notice the looks Severus kept sneaking in his direction, nor, when dinner was over, did he notice the soft footsteps of someone following behind him.

He found the classroom easy enough, his knowledge of the castle being much larger than it was when he was still a first year, and he stepped in front of the mirror without hesitation. There was Severus, smiling at him, holding out a welcoming hand.

Tears fell from Harry's eyes as he touched the mirror.

"That rush was all about standing in front of a mirror?" Came a familiar voice behind him, making Harry spin around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, moving away from the mirror.

"I wanted to see what you were in such a hurry for. Really, Harry? A Mirror."

"It's not a normal mirror. It's... Special."

"Special how?" Severus asked, moving closer. Harry tried to block him from looking into the glass, but it didn't work.

He stood beside Severus as he looked in the mirror, half afraid of the answer to his next question. "What do you see?"

"What do you mean? I see us as we are stood. It's a _mirror_ , Harry, what did you think I was going to see. Granted, we look a damn sight happier in the mirror than we actually do. Is that the magic? It shows people looking happy?"

A smile blossomed on Harry's face as he turned to Severus. "You saw us?"

"Of course."

"Severus... this is the Mirror of Erised."

"Mirror of... desire. This is the mirror you told me of, from when you were a first year?"

"Yes."

Glancing back at the magical glass, Severus swallowed hard. "And what do you see now?"

"I see you, Severus. Only, in the mirror, you're smiling at me."

As the words sunk in, Severus pulled Harry into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I love you."

"Hmm, and I you."

Both of them glanced back at the glass, only to find a mirror image staring back at them.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go home."


	12. Chapter 12

**Halloween Prompt - Panic**

 **School of Prompt - Eternal Flame by the Bangles, used as inspiration.**

* * *

 **Assuaging Fears**

* * *

It was a panicked shout that got Severus' attention. He moved quickly, as quickly as he could without running in fact, towards the bedroom, throwing his paperwork down onto the desk with little thought to the mess it created.

"Harry, Harry," he murmured, shaking his partner's arm. Harry woke up, sitting upright in the bed, looking around the room with fear in his eyes.

"Relax, I've got you," Severus whispered, allowing Harry to fall against him. He wrapped his arms around Harry tightly, shuffling him over so Severus had room to move onto the bed.

"You keep dying," Harry mumbled, the pain evident in his voice. "You keep dying and I can't stop it. I keep _seeing_ it, Sev, you keep dying."

Severus rocked slightly, offering comfort the only way he knew how. "I'm right here, Harry. I'm not going anywhere. Go back to sleep."

"I can't. I... I'll wait. I know you have lots to do tonight. I'll get up and make a coffee," Harry replied, swallowing heavily. He tried to pull out of Severus' arms, but the older man wouldn't let him.

"You're more important than paperwork. I can do it tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Harry said, "No. Honestly, I'll be fine. I've got prep to do for Monday's classes."

"Harry."

He finally relented, and settled back into Severus' embrace.

"You're taking the boggarts out of your lesson plans from now on," Severus informed him quietly. "You can't do this to yourself every year, over a single practical lesson. Boggart Dementors are as bad as usual Dementors for you, we both know that."

Harry stilled in his arms, and Severus felt him tense.

"What is it?"

"The boggart wasn't a Dementor, Sev."

Severus frowned. "Then what was it?"

"I saw you. Dead. On the floor. Now I can't stop seeing it."

Severus sighed, tightening his hold on Harry. He half wished he didn't know what was plaguing Harry now, as he wasn't sure there was anything he could say that would assuage his fears. Everybody died, it was the only certainty in life, after all.

He let go of Harry, while pushing him further over to his own side of the bed. He pulled back the covers, simultaneously casting a wordless spell to dim the lights. Quickly stripping himself of his clothes, he climbed in beside Harry, pulling the covers over them both.

"Close your eyes," he instructed softly.

"I can't. I don't want to see it any more."

"Give me your hand," Severus continued as though Harry hadn't spoken. Placing the smaller hand on his chest, he murmured, "See. You can feel my heartbeat. You know I'm right here, completely alive and well."

Harry settled in against him, and Severus wrapped his free arm around him, holding him close. "Idiot boy. You know I'll always be here with you."

Harry sighed against him. "I love you."

"As I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Halloween Prompt - Attending a Halloween Party**

 **School Of Prompt - Kiss Me, by Ed Sheeran. Used the title and some of the inspiration.**

* * *

 **Kiss Me**

* * *

Harry leant against the wall, drink in hand, boredom written all over his face. He could think of a hundred things he'd rather be doing, and a thousand places he'd rather be. A night at Hogwarts will be fun, Hermione had told him, an overly eager smile on her face, anticipation clear in her eyes. Harry knew she only wanted to go because Oliver Wood just happened to be the new Quidditch coach and she had the biggest crush on him.

Not that Harry had anything against being at Hogwarts. He didn't. In fact, he spent quite a bit of time here when school was in session, what with dating the Potions Master and all. In secret, obviously. He just didn't like being at Hogwarts when he had to pretend he still, if not hated, passionately disliked said Potions Master.

As far as Harry was concerned, he was quite happy for their relationship to be made public. He enjoyed spending time with the older man, they had much in common now that the rather absurd dislike had been swept away, and well, he just didn't see the need to hide it any longer. Severus on the other hand... Severus wasn't interested in being open about 'them' at all.

Harry was quite convinced that he'd be walking with a stick before Severus so much as shook his hand in public.

"I know Halloween is supposed to be scary, Harry, but could you stop glaring like you're about to kill somebody?" Minerva said as she walked up to him, kissing his cheek in greeting. He hugged her, smiling despite himself.

"How are you, Headmistress?"

"Apart from regretting the idea to have a Halloween Party you mean? I'm grand, Harry."

He laughed.

"Who's idea was it?"

"Filius', of course. I'm beginning to understand how Albus felt when I browbeat him into submission on occasion."

"Ah, I'm sure Albus loved it when you browbeat him."

She smiled sadly. "He did. He'd have loved this, too. I think that's the reason I agreed in the end. For him."

"I'm sure he's sitting on a cloud, watching with a smile on his face and a bag of lemon drops."

"I'm sure. So, why were you looking like the next person to talk to you was going to get a nasty hex?"

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have hexed anybody. Probably."

"Is Severus still being an idiot?"

"Of course he is. He's a supreme idiot. What matter are you talking about though?"

She laughed. "About you being public in your adoration of each other, of course."

"Merlin, if he heard you say that, he'd be running off to Algeria, never mind going public. I respect his wish for privacy, I just wish we didn't have to hide everything we do, you know?"

"Perhaps he is scared that you will leave him, should the public respond negatively enough."

"Severus is a lot of things, Minerva, but I've never believed him to be a coward."

"He loves you. I'm not sure if he even realises that himself, but he does. It's natural to be fearful of the unknown."

Harry conceded with a nod. "It is." He saw the Minister walking in their direction and groaned. "If you distract the Minister, you'll find a bottle of your favourite whisky on your desk by Monday."

She laughed and waved him off, settling herself in a good position for interception while Harry wandered away as though he hadn't noticed the Minister.

* * *

Severus watched Harry from his darkened corner, a prime spot for hiding, not that he'd ever admit such a thing. His younger lover looked miserable and he knew it was all his fault. He should be there with Harry, making him laugh with sly whispered comments about the idiots they both knew. The only time he'd seen Harry look anything less than irritable was when he was talking to Minerva.

He watched Harry make his escape from the Minister and chuckled despite himself, only to sober when he saw the same desolate look come over Harry's face as he walked towards the bar.

Taking a deep breath, Severus knew what he had to do. Leaving his safe haven, he walked swiftly across the room, making eye contact with no one, to the bar.

"Potter."

"Snape."

"Harry, I... Dance with me?"

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Your hearing is just fine."

Harry took the offered hand, allowing himself to be led to the dancefloor. They could both feel the eyes of everyone in the hall on them, but Harry was used to it and ignored them. Severus just kept his eyes on Harry, leaving the others to his periphery, where they belonged.

"What brought this on?" Harry asked, when they settled at the edge of the makeshift dance floor.

"I realised I'm tired of hiding and you deserve better."

"Severus -"

"We both know I'm right, Harry. It's time to stop hiding. Tell me what you need."

Harry smiled. "Kiss me."

As Severus' lips descended on Harry's, he finally knew what it meant to fall in love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Halloween Prompt - Dementor**

 **School Of Prompt - Word Count 1000**

 **AN - This is somewhat AU, fair warning.**

 **Wordcount Without AN - 1,022**

* * *

 **Going Home**

* * *

Harry walked down the corridor slowly, unsure of his welcome in the hospital room he was aiming for. Severus had been in an awful mood the day before, and though he hoped it would be different, Harry wasn't hopeful of a better reception.

What he wasn't expecting was a nurse turning down a freshly made bed with no signs of an occupant in the room at all.

"Where is Severus Snape?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow at her. Surely someone would have told him if the man was being released. He'd been a visitor there every day for the last three weeks after all.

"He... I... Um..."

 _"Where is he?"_

"The Auror's picked him up this morning, Mr Potter. I'm sorry."

Anger filling him, Harry's pace was no longer leisurely as he backtracked the way he came, flooing straight from St Mungo's to the Ministry Atrium. Storming his was up the familiar path to the Minister's office, he ignored the surprised shout of the assistant and slammed the door open.

Minister Shacklebolt barely had time to look up from his paperwork when a furious Harry Potter placed his hands firmly on the desk. "Why the hell has Severus Snape just been arrested, Minister, and who do I have to kill to see him released? Immediately!"

* * *

Weak as he currently was, Severus had offered no resistance when the Auror's threw him into the tiny cell he now occupied. Not that he would have resisted had he been full strength anyway. Despite what Harry said, Severus knew he deserved to be in Azkaban as much as any other Death Eater. He may have been working for the right side, but he'd committed heinous crimes to stay in the good books of Lord Voldemort, and he deserved punishment for that.

He shivered. He'd hoped that the Dementors would no longer be stationed at the horrendous prison, but that hope had been all for naught. The chill of the sea air became the unnatural Dementor induced cold, and he heard the tell tale rattle as they drew nearer.

Expecting to hear Lily's voice in his head, telling him she didn't want to be his friend, he was surprised but horrified when another filled in the silence, the pictures to go with the voice playing in his mind like a muggle movie.

 _"I trusted you, and you betrayed me. Are you going to kill me now, Severus? Are you going to add the name of Harry Potter to your repertoire? The Murderer of Albus Dumbledore no longer a good enough title for you?"_

 _Severus knew Harry was goading him, and he could hear the hurt so clearly in the younger man's voice, it wounded Severus. He never wanted to hear that tone of voice from the only person he'd ever truly loved. The only person who'd ever truly loved him._

 _"He ordered me to do it, Harry. I didn't have a choice."_

 _"There's always a choice."_

 _"Not this time. He was already dying. He didn't want Draco to risk his soul by killing him, so he ordered me to do it instead."_

 _Harry dropped his wand, his body following suit as he sunk to the ground. "And your soul?"_

 _"Already destroyed beyond any penance."_

 _Harry let out a humourless laugh. "I hate you."_

 _The words pierced his heart like a knife, twisting in place when the green eyes he loved so much looked up at him, emotions filling them. "I hate you so much, because I still love you. I watched you murder the Headmaster, and I still fucking love you. What kind of sick kind of person does that make me?"_

 _"Harry, I - "_

 _"You need to go. Ron and Hermione will be looking for me if I don't get back."_

The voices echoed in Severus' head, as he tried to force himself to remember that Harry didn't hate him. Harry loved him. He told him every day. But as another memory started, Severus' resolve to believe that Harry did love him got weaker.

 _"You need to go to Voldemort and allow him to kill you. You're his last horcrux."_ _The words stuck in his throat but he forced them out. "You must allow him to kill you. You must not fight."_

 _"You knew. You knew all along, and you didn't tell me."_

 _It wasn't a question, and Severus almost took Harry in his arms. He almost begged him not to follow instruction. He didn't want Harry to die. He didn't know how he would live in a world that Harry didn't exist in._

 _"I... Dumbledore told me. After he asked me to kill him."_

 _"You knew what I was carrying around inside my head, and you didn't tell me."_

 _The words, full of accusation, were flat. Dull. Severus watched in horror as the life literally left Harry's eyes in front of him._

 _"Harry, you... there might... You... I'm sorry."_

 _"Goodbye, Severus."_

The memories faded and Severus took a deep breath. The Dementor's had retreated. Severus turned over on the thin scrap of material that posed as a mattress and faced the wall. Harry loved him. Harry loved him. Severus kept the mantra going, even as doubt filled him up. Harry loved him. Harry loved him. Didn't he?

* * *

Harry walked down another corridor, flanked by two Aurors. Azkaban was an awful place, and though the Dementors had been ordered away, he could still fell their presence. Prongs walked proudly in front of him, and in his peripheral, Harry could see one of the Aurors looking at him with awe as he kept his patronus strong and steady.

They arrived at the cell to find the man he was looking for lay with his back to the door.

"Severus. Severus?"

The dark eyes, when they turned to look at Harry, were full of tears.

"You came?" The words, croaked out, were more emotional that Harry had assumed Severus was capable of.

"Of course I came, silly idiot. Come on, Sev."

"Where?"

"We're going home."


	15. Chapter 15

**Halloween Prompt - Blood Red**

 **School Of Prompt - Word Count 755**

 **Sims 3 trait - Genius**

 **An - Yes I understand the irony of writing about Valentines Day in a Halloween Collection. No, I don't particularly care :P**

 **Word Count Without AN - 754**

* * *

 **Perfect Fit**

* * *

The owls just kept coming, ignoring the scowl on the recipients face. Minerva and Pomona were both chuckling behind their teacups, and the students were discussing the packages in loud whispers. Harry rolled his eyes as he took the final package, checked who it was from, and tossed it behind him into the large pile of discarded boxes.

"Are you actually going to open them, Harry?" Filius asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Then what are you going to do with them. They can't remain there," Minerva said, glancing at the pile.

"Kreacher will collect them and burn them. He enjoys it. Valentines Day is one of his favourite days of the year."

That set the other teachers off laughing, though Harry just picked up his coffee. He hated Valentines Day with a fiery passion. When he glanced at Severus, it was to see his partner eyeing him with an amused smirk. Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's it. Laugh it up, genius. See how you enjoy it later when I'm too wound up to do anything but complain when we retire for the night," he murmured, before standing up and calling Kreacher to him.

When the old elf appeared with a bow and a respectful, "Master Harry," Harry gestured to the pile behind the staff table. "Have fun, Kreacher."

* * *

Harry collapsed into his seat at the table, amusing Severus so much he actually chuckled.

"You look awful."

"Yeah... why don't you try and convince your class to comprehend the intricacies of formal duelling when their twittering and fluttering about Valentines day, let's see how you fare."

Severus snorted. "I'd have throw the little snots in detention with Filch if they dared disrupt my class for something so foolish."

Harry nodded. "And that if why I have the student's respect, and you have their fear."

"Fear is a useful motivator for good behaviour, which, when dealing with toxic concoctions, is necessary."

Harry conceded with a half shrug. It was an argument they'd had before and one he was sure they'd have again.

When an owl, carrying a heart shaped box, flew in through the window and landed in front of Harry, the entire hall broke into laugher when said receiver of gift let his head fall to the table with a loud bang.

* * *

When dinner rolled around, Harry was still in a bad mood, but no more gifts had turned up, and he was hopeful that the worst of the day was over. For the first time, he actually picked up the food on his plate. He was almost done when Hedwig came into the hall, a single blood red rose in her beak. Harry accepted the gift and didn't throw it away.

If Hedwig had it, it must have been from someone he trusted or she'd have scratched their face off.

He turned to look at Severus, who swallowed hard, and turned even paler than he usually was.

"Ouch," Harry murmured, pulling his finger away from the rose to see his finger had been pricked by a thorn. As a drop of blood fell from his finger to the flower, Harry watched with some confusion as the rose morphed into a box.

Opening it, he saw a ring nestled in red satin.

"Oh my," Minerva whispered. Harry looked around the hall, startled by the sudden hush. He looked at Severus to find his partner no longer sitting beside him. Instead he was down on one knee beside Harry's chair.

"Harry, you've been the most important thing in my life for the six years we've been together, and I don't ever want to wake up to find you are no longer there. You've shown me how good life can be, and you make me happier than I ever thought it was possible for a man to be. I know you hate this day, and I don't like to see you upset, so I hoped I could change the day into something happy. Marry me?"

"Of course I will," Harry gasped. He pulled Severus up from his knee, and they both stood, Severus pulling Harry into a tight embrace, pressing a passionate but brief kiss to his lips. When they parted, he took the box from Harry and slipped the ring from the satin, smiling when Harry offered him the third finger on his left hand.

"I love you," Harry murmured.

"And I you."

The ring was a perfect fit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Halloween Prompt - Terrified**

 **Sims 3 Trait - Friendly**

 **School Of Prompt - WordCount 575**

 **Wordcount without AN - 603**

* * *

 **Injured**

* * *

Terror was coursing through his veins but he couldn't move. He was frozen in place as the fear rolled over him in waves, making it impossible to think clearly. Harry was injured in the line of duty. Harry was in Saint Mungo's. Harry was injured... injured...injured.

"Severus?"

He knew that voice. That was the voice that had just told him that Harry had been injured. Granger.

"Severus, calm down."

Granger again. Why was she telling him to calm down. Harry'd been injured. Why were they just standing there? He needed to be with his husband. Oh. Granger was trying to get him to move.

"He'll be alright, Severus."

She can't know that. She has no business saying things like that. Harry was injured.

"Come on, Severus. We'll go and see him."

See him. That sounded like a good idea. He just had to remember how to work his legs.

An arm settled on his back and propelled him forward. That was it. One foot in front of the other, one step at a time.

The door to the private hospital room was open slightly, and Severus could hear voices inside. Hermione pushed him in first, but he could feel her following close behind.

Weasley sat in the single chair beside the bed, his hair messier than usual as though he'd been anxiously running a hand through it.

And there, in the bed, lay Harry. With his eyes open. And a sheepish smile on his face.

"I thought you were never going to get here," Harry murmured as Severus stumbled towards the bed. They reached for each other at the same time, hands joining in the middle. Harry saw the state Severus was in and glanced at Ron and Hermione. "Give us a minute, guys."

Severus waited for Ron to vacate the chair and collapsed into it, still clutching Harry's hand tightly.

"What happened?" he asked, forcing the words out. Now he'd seen that Harry was, actually, alive and only slightly injured given the smile he'd had on his face when Severus entered, he was slowly getting some brain function back.

"I got caught with a blasting hex," Harry replied, a slight shrug. "Flesh wound, Severus, nothing to get upset about."

"Flesh wound, right," Severus murmured, standing up suddenly and wrapping his arms around Harry. "Do you have any idea how terrified I was? I thought you'd... I thought -"

"Severus, I'm fine."

"I thought -"

"Severus!"

Harry pressed his lips to his husband's. "I've given Kingsley my notice."

"What?"

"I've put my notice in. I'm done making you worry whenever I'm out in the field."

"You're done?"

"I'm done."

Severus kissed Harry again, pressing butterfly kisses on his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, his chin. "Thank you."

Harry smiled. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"When can you come home?"

"As soon as the healer discharges me," Harry replied. "Should be sometime in the next hour or so."

Severus nodded and sat back down to wait. It didn't take long for the healer to come in, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Ah, Mr Potter. I've just read your chart. At least it's not an overnight stay this time, huh?" Healer Denton said, a friendly smile on her face.

"There is that," Harry agreed cheerfully.

"You can go. Use a healing salve for the next week. I hope I don't see you too soon."

Harry grinned, climbing from the bed with a wince. Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It was time to go home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Halloween Prompt - Suspicion**

 **Sims 3 Trait - Family Orientated**

* * *

 **Believing In Me**

* * *

Severus sighed to himself. Harry was late home, again, and Severus had no idea where his young partner was. He stared into the fire, waiting for the tell tale bang of the front door telling him that Harry was home. Severus wondered if tonight would be the night he found out what was actually going on.

It was their five year anniversary. Five happy years, and now, Severus was doubting it all. Was Harry no longer satisfied with the life they shared? Severus knew Harry was family orientated, and was eager to look into adoption at some point, but surely if he was ready for it he'd have brought it up in conversation.

Suspicion clouded Severus' mind, and he sighed again. What should have been a happy evening was quickly turning into a self-pity party. He didn't really believe that Harry would cheat on him, the younger man just wasn't wired that way. Even so, as the door banged, Severus felt a sinking feeling in his gut that the coming conversation wasn't going to be an enjoyable one.

He watched Harry walk into the living room, an adorable shy smile on his face and a box in his hands. "Sorry I'm late. Meeting ran over a little," he apologised, leaning over to press a kiss to Severus' cheek.

"It's fine. Warming charms saved the food," Severus replied, standing up and leading Harry to the dining room. "Happy anniversary."

Harry gasped. The room had been decorated, the table set for two, flowers and candles and soft lighting completed the look. "You did all this for me?"

"Of course I did."

"Happy anniversary, Sev. I love you."

"I love you too. Sit, I'll serve."

Harry hesitated. "Just... wait. I... ah. I got you this." He handed the box over. Severus took it carefully, frowning slightly at the worried look on his face.

He opened it quickly while being careful, and found a book nestled in tissue paper. It took him a moment to realise what he was actually looking at and he looked up at Harry for confirmation.

"I know I took a few liberties, but, well, you deserve recognition for the improvements you've made to potions, not to mention the one's you invented yourself. I... It's ready for print, and as soon as you say the word, it'll be for sale in shops around the world. The American Ministry has seen a sample and are interested in using it in their schools. I -"

"Thank you."

Harry blinked. "For what? I mean, you did all the work I just -"

"For believing in me. Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "You like it?"

"I love it. Nobody has ever done anything so... thoughtful for me before. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _Bewitching The Senses and Bottling Glory_

 _Potions By Severus Snape._

 _Foreword by Harry Potter._


	18. Chapter 18

**Halloween Prompt - Pumpkin Orange**

 **Also Written For;**

 **Hogwarts Writing Club - Marking.**

 **WordCount Without AN - 419**

* * *

 **Back To Normal**

* * *

Severus sighed, looking across his desk at the giant stack of marking he still had left to finish. Whoever said being a Professor was easy had clearly never done the job themselves. The paperwork alone was never ending.

A bang and a muffled "bloody hell," told him that Harry was finally home, and he put his quill down to wait for his husband to join him in the living room.

When he did, it was all Severus could do to stop himself falling out of his chair with laughter. A scowl in his direction from Harry told him that he hadn't hid his amusement all too well.

"Don't," Harry warned, throwing his cloak over the back of the sofa and moving across the room to examine himself in the large mirror above the fireplace.

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"Teddy and George happened," Harry replied sourly. "I love my godson more than life itself, but he is so never spending time with George again. Ever."

"I'm suddenly even more glad than before that I declined the invitation to go trick or treating with you," Severus admitted, still unable to wipe the amused smirk off his face. "Did the children have fun, at least?"

Harry snorted. "I think the evidence of that is fairly obvious, don't you?" he muttered, pointing at himself. "Tell me you can reverse this?"

"I think it's time lapse, Harry. I'm sure it won't last too long. Why were you the target, anyway?"

"I didn't dress up and needless to say, Teddy was impressed. He decided that I needed to be more 'festive.'"

Severus chuckled.

"You laugh now, but that boy will be a menace when he starts here next year. Then he's all yours to deal with."

"You forget that I'm Teddy's favourite," Severus replied smugly, earning himself another scathing look.

"Not tonight. He was gutted that you didn't come with us."

Severus stood up, sparing a glance at the essays once more. They'd wait until tomorrow, he decided. Instead, he pulled Harry too him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'll make it up to him this weekend. I missed you."

"You're a brave man, kissing me when I look like this."

"Come to bed, Harry."

Taking one last look in the mirror at his pumpkin orange face, Harry sighed. "Alright. If I'm not back to normal by the morning, I'm going to kill George."


	19. Chapter 19

**Halloween Prompt - Cloak**

 **Sims Logic Skill Level 2 - Intelligent.**

 **Hogwarts Writing Club, Round 5 - Bright.**

 **Wordcount Without AN - 498**

* * *

 **The First Snow**

* * *

Pushing another essay to the side, Harry picked up the last one he had to mark and started reading, even as he rubbed his tired eyes. He'd been surprised that he found teaching so enjoyable to begin with, unsure if he had the intelligence to even impart his knowledge on the students of Hogwarts, but it hadn't taken long for him to settle in. Now he knew he was intelligent, he had more confidence with his lessons and it was the best job he'd ever had.

Surprisingly, Headmaster Snape had been his biggest advocate, and that had been the beginning of their relationship. Nobody had been more surprised than the two of them found they had a lot in common, and shortly into Harry's second year teaching, they'd announced their engagement.

Speaking of Severus, Harry heard his partner calling for him through the floo.

"What's up?" Harry asked, leaning around his desk to look into the bright green flames.

"Other than the sky you mean?"

"Oh, ha bloody ha. I swear, the student's are a bad influence on you," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. "I thought you were doing your best impression of a bat and patrolling the corridors?"

"Meet me in the entrance hall. Wear something warm."

"Where are we going?"

"Will you, for once, just do as I ask without plying me with twenty questions?"

"Fine, fine," Harry grumbled, pushing his chair back from the desk. With one last look at the remaining essay, he sighed. And he'd been so close to finishing them.

Standing up, Harry pulled on his cloak and left the room, sweeping his way to the Entrance Hall. If he happened to give two Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor detention for being out after curfew, well, it was Severus' fault for interrupting his marking.

Severus was waiting for him with a soft smile on his face, and Harry felt his bad mood melt away at the sight. Even now, years after the war and the horrors it entailed, Severus rarely smiled.

"What's so important?" he asked, though his tone now held no irritation.

"Look."

Harry looked to where Severus was pointing through the large glass window, and his breath caught in his chest. Tiny snowflakes fell from the sky, swirling prettily around each other.

"The first snow," Harry whispered, already pulling his cloak tighter around himself as Severus took his hand to lead him outside.

Standing just outside the main doors to the castle, Harry watched the snow fall with a childlike smile on his face. It was his absolute favourite thing about winter. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry and Harry leant into him, his head resting against Severus' shoulder.

"Thank you," Harry murmured. "It's beautiful."

"It is," Severus agreed quietly, though when Harry glanced up to look at his face, Severus' eyes were on Harry.

"I love you."

Pressing his lips to Harry's head, Severus replied, "As I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Halloween Prompt - Marshmallow**

 **Sims Logic Skill, Level 3 - Wizards Chess Set.**

* * *

 **Nowhere I'd Rather Be**

* * *

Severus lifted the hot chocolate, careful not to dislodge the mountain of cream and marshmallows on top, and carried it into the bedroom. Harry lay on the bed, wrapped up in a large quilt, a handkerchief in his hand and a rather pathetic look on his face.

His eyes brightened when Severus entered, and his lips tilted up in a smile when he saw the hot chocolate. "You remembered the marshmallows," he croaked out, reaching for the hot drink.

"Of course I did. You force it on me whenever you can, so I know exactly how you like it."

Harry chuckled, though the laughter quickly morphed into a coughing fit. Severus was glad he was still holding the top of the cup, as he lifted it away while Harry's body shook.

"I'll put it on the table for now, alright?" he offered, quickly placing down the drink. "You need to drink this first anyway," he added, taking a glass vial from his pocket.

"No more potions," Harry grumbled. "They taste disgusting."

"You've got blocked sinuses, so you won't be able to taste it," Severus replied blandly, un-stoppering the vial and handing it to Harry.

"You're mean."

Rolling his eyes, Severus ruffled Harry's hair gently. "And you turn into a child when you're ill. I just want you to get better as soon as possible. How is that mean?"

Harry downed the potion, automatically pulling a face at it. "Thanks."

"Hmm. Would you like me to fetch you a book?"

"Nah. I'm good. You must have better things to do than look after me though, Sev. Go and make a potion or something. Honestly, I'm fine."

Ignoring Harry, Severus pulled a table closer to the bed and conjured a hardback chair for himself. Leaving the room, he came back moments later and wasn't surprised when Harry looked surprised but happy with what he was carrying.

"I can think of nothing I'd rather do than spend time with you. Even when you're ill. And I'll even let you play white," he added, gesturing to the wizards chess set he was setting up.

"I love you."

Severus looked up at the words, his eyes meeting Harry's. "I love you too. Move a chess piece, or I'm taking back my white pieces."


	21. Chapter 21

**Halloween Prompt - #5, Haunted.**

 **Sims Dream - Learn the Logical Skill - Word, Logical.**

* * *

 **Childish**

* * *

"I don't want to go," Harry whined, lying on the bed, watching Severus get ready.

"We said we would go, so we will," Severus replied, rolling his eyes at Harry. "It's your own fault. You should have found out where it was being held before you agreed."

"But that house is haunted!"

"And you're a bloody wizard! Why would you care?"

Harry frowned. "You know, that's actually a good question."

"Finally, a logical response. Now will you please get ready? We're already late."

"But... Wouldn't you rather stay home and watch a movie and eat chocolate and get fat?"

Severus snorted. "You never get fat. You eat and eat but you never put on so much as a pound. Get dressed."

"Alright, alright. Bloody poncy party."

"That you agreed to go to."

"Because I knew you'd want to see Lucius."

"I see Lucius all the time, don't blame me."

Harry laughed, pulling his robes from his side of the cupboard. "You know, I think Narcissa might have been right about us. We're childish when we're together."

Severus looked appalled. "I'm never childish! And when did Narcissa say that?"

"Last Halloween when we argued about that Pumpkin for an hour."

Severus laughed. "Yeah... that was fun. And we really irritated her, didn't we?"

"Yeah. And it really did look like a chipmonk."

"How does a pumpkin look - No. You know what, we're not having that argument again. Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can come home and have Halloween sex."

"We have sex almost every night. What's different about sex on halloween?"

Severus shrugged. "Maybe I'll see if I can make you howl at the moon or something. Seems sufficient."

As the two left the bedroom, Harry's laughter echoed through the house.


	22. Chapter 22

**Halloween Prompt - #54 - Shrieking Shack**

 **Sim's Logic Level 4 - Valid, Consistent, Universe, Exist.**

* * *

 **You May Stay**

* * *

The room was dank and depressing, but it matched his mood perfectly. He knew he shouldn't be here. The Shrieking Shack was no place for the newly title Man-Who-Won. Still, as Harry sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall as his eyes fell on the dry patch of blood left over from when Snape lay dying in front of him, he felt the calmest he had since the battle.

Nobody would find him here, which could only be a good thing.

He was sick and tired of being paraded around like a puppet, brought out to see his adoring fans, being forced into talks with The Minister and every other member of the Ministry, being asked questions that he didn't want to answer. He hadn't been allowed to grieve yet, hadn't even been able to get away long enough to meet his Godson properly.

He was tired of being a poster boy.

Without his agreement, he'd been signed up to the Auror Academy. Without his agreement, he would be speaking at The Ministry Ball next week. Without his agreement, his life was being planned for him.

Harry didn't know what to do.

He didn't want to be an Auror any longer. Sure, he had a lot of respect for those who chose to do it, but he didn't want to do it. He'd had enough with fighting. He didn't want to speak at any balls. The idea of speaking in public horrified him. He just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

"People are looking for you, Potter."

Harry glanced up at Snape. He was supposed to be resting in the hospital wing, not here in the Shack looking for Harry. Another layer of guilt settled on Harry's shoulders. Honestly, he was carrying that much guilt already, it didn't make much difference.

"You shouldn't be here," Harry replied flatly. "Go back to the castle, where it's warm."

"The same could be said for you. Madam Pomfrey is frantic with worry of you, Potter. You're recovering from Magical Exhaustion."

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine."

"That has never been more ridiculous, and you said you were fine after you got bit by a Basilisk." Snape settled against the wall beside Harry, wincing slightly. "What is it, Potter?"

"I told you, I'm fine. I have to be, _I'm the saviour_." The words were sneered with so much revulsion, even Snape blinked.

"Come back to the castle, Harry. I'll keep them away from you. Poppy will get you a private room. You shouldn't be here."

Harry watched Snape's eyes rest on his own dried blood and felt him shiver slightly beside him. "You won't go until I do, will you?"

"No."

Sighing, Harry stood up, hesitating for only a second before he held his hand out to Snape to help him up. They walked in silence to the end of the trail, and Harry ducked out first. He could see people milling about the grounds. He waited for Snape, and they walked back to the castle. True to his word, anyone that came anywhere near them got a death glare, and Snape kept Harry hassle free all the way up to the hospital wing.

* * *

Harry sat up in the bed suddenly, his breathing hard and his head covered with sweat. A nightmare. He got out of bed, his bare feet silent on the ground as he walked hastily from his silent room into the main hospital wing. His eyes trailed over the beds until he found the one he wanted, and he moved quickly to the bedside of Severus Snape.

As Harry watched Snape's chest rise and fall with his slow, even breathing, he collapsed into the bedside chair. He was sure, so sure, in his nightmare, that Snape had never made it out of the shack.

Sitting there, in the dark, Harry felt the same wave of calm he'd experienced in the Shrieking Shack fall over him and he let his eyes fall closed. He was sure he'd regret it come morning, but at the moment, any undisturbed sleep would be welcome.

That it was dreamless in a way Harry'd never experienced without Potions was only a bonus.

* * *

Severus watched Harry sleep in the chair beside his bed. The poor young man was exhausted, he'd seen that over the days since he woke, but no one was giving him any peace. He was sure that it was nightmares that had brought him back to Severus' bedside, but he couldn't find it in him to send the boy away. He wasn't heartless, despite other's claims.

He knew he was a constant for Potter. He also knew that would be why the young man was so keen to be near him. In times of trouble, someone consistent can only be a good thing, right? It was a valid reason.

Severus just wasn't sure if he'd still be feeling that validity when Potter got passed his issues and Severus was left alone. Again.

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, feeling better rested than he had in over a year. He stretched slowly, and opened his eyes. He wasn't overly surprised to find obsidian eyes watching him carefully.

"Morning," Harry offered quietly, sitting up.

"Morning, Potter."

"I...ah..."

"It's fine. Though I'm not sure your back will be thanking you if you keep sleeping in that chair."

"I guess... You make me feel safe," Harry blurted out suddenly. "I thought you were dead, and the idea, the very idea that you weren't around anymore, terrified me."

"It's natural to latch onto someone when you're feeling -"

"It's not natural. There's nothing natural about the way I feel about you right now. And I know I'm being selfish, and that you probably still hate me, but please, just... I need you. I don't know how to exist in a universe where you don't, and I don't think that feeling will ever go away."

Snape stared at him, shock and... something else hidden in his dark eyes. Harry waited out the silence, not sure there was anything else to say and just praying to every deity that existed that he wouldn't be sent away.

* * *

Severus felt the words drape him comfortingly and he knew he couldn't sent Harry away.

"Okay." He held a hand out for Harry to take. "You may stay with me as long as you need."

"And if I don't stop needing you?"

"Then you may stay."


	23. Chapter 23

**Halloween Prompt - Mask**

 **Warning - Possible warning for PTSD.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Harry laughed as he watched the students gather in the hall, all dressed up in Halloween costumes, all having fun. He wished he'd had the opportunity to enjoy such festivities when he was still a student, but he was glad he helped to ensure his own students didn't have to live in fear like his own years.

Severus stood beside him, eyes roaming around the hall, looking for any sign of trouble. While he'd relaxed in the years they'd been together, Severus was still a hard ass when it came to bad behavior.

A stir was occurring by the doors opposite where they stood, and Harry glanced over, concerned when he heard a student scream. It took only seconds for Harry and Severus to see what it was that caused such a reaction and even as Severus swore softly, Harry could feel his lungs contracting painfully.

"It's not real, Harry, its just a costume," he heard Severus say, even as he felt hands try and move him. He lashed out at the touch, his wand in his hand, his mind supplying things he knew weren't real.

"Sev... Sev, I need to get out, I need out. Now, Sev, I need - "

* * *

Severus watched in horror as Harry immediately took up a defensive stance, his wand in his hand and unadulterated panic in his eyes. He was hyperventilating, and a few of the students noticed what was happening to the defense Professor, Severus knew he had to get Harry out of the room.

"Sev... Sev, I need to get out, I need out. Now, Sev, I need - "

"It's alright, Harry, I've got you."

Casting a quick sleeping charm on him, Severus caught Harry up in his arms and carried him from the room, aware in his periphery of Minerva capturing the student to blame and herding him through the opposite set of doors.

Finding an empty classroom, Severus carefully lay Harry on the floor and cast a protective bubble around himself. Taking a deep breath, he reversed the charm on Harry.

* * *

Everywhere. They were everywhere. Harry got up from the ground, shooting spell after spell from his wand. Death Eaters, everywhere. They should all be gone, but they weren't, they were here and Harry had to protect the students.

"Harry. It's not real, Harry. Come on, brat, fight it. It's not real."

"Not.. It's not real... It's not real."

All of a sudden, Harry's vision dimmed and he was in a dark, almost empty classroom. Furniture was destroyed, tables upended, chairs strewn around in pieces. In the corner, Severus stood watching him wearily, a protective bubble around him.

As what he'd done, what really happened, dawned on Harry, he dropped to the floor. "Oh my god, Severus. I'm sorry, Sev, so sorry. I'm sorry."

Arms surrounded him, and Harry leant into the embrace, allowing Severus to rock him slightly. "Ssh. You're okay, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"A flashback. One of the older Ravenclaws decided to come to the party as a Death Eater, mask and all."

Harry groaned. "We told them. We warned them that to do something like that would be dangerous."

"I know. And believe me, I'll be having... strong words with the offender in question. Minerva has hold of him at the moment."

"I'm sorry, Severus."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're fine. I love you."

"I love you too. Can I... Would you mind if I just go back to our quarters?"

"I wouldn't, but... a few of the students saw you panic. It might be a good idea to allow them to see you, even if only for ten minutes first? Then we'll both retire for the night."

Harry nodded tiredly. "You'll stay with me?"

"I will."


	24. Chapter 24

**Halloween Prompt - Jack O Lantern**

* * *

 **Surprise Reactions**

* * *

Harry watched Teddy as he ran around with the Weasley children, laughing when the little boy changed his hair to the same orange hue of the other children. It was Halloween, and Harry was beyond happy to have his Godson with him, though he was worried about Andromeda. She had been somewhat poorly lately, and Harry didn't like to see her health declining.

Severus sat beside him, looking bored out of his mind, as was usual at any party held at the Burrow. He held no animosity for the Weasleys, and they none for him, but they weren't exactly the best of friends. Usually, Harry would have let him stay at home with his potions, but Teddy begged Severus to come with them.

Severus couldn't say no to Teddy.

It was a thought that made Harry smile, and it was something he'd used to his advantage on occasion when Severus threatened to drown himself in potions he spent so long in his workshop.

"Come on kids, pumpkin time," Molly called from the garden. As various children ran to their parents, Teddy headed over to Harry and Severus. With a quick glance at Harry, Teddy pulled on Severus' hand.

"Please, uncle Sev! Jack O Lantern!"

"Teddy, maybe you should make a Jack O Lantern with your uncle Harry, huh?"

"But... Uncle Harry can't make 'em as scary as you!"

Both adults chuckled and Severus allowed Teddy to pull him from his seat and out into the garden. Harry followed behind them, Ron at his heels.

"Are you really going to leave Teddy at Snape's mercy, Harry?" he murmured with a chuckle.

"I think you mean that the other way around, don't you?" Harry replied, standing slightly back from the long table where the kids sat. Severus sat beside Teddy, helping him cut the top of the pumpkin. "Just watch."

Ron followed his direction, wincing when Teddy spilled half of the pumpkin seeds on Severus' spotless black robe. Poor kid, Snape would tear him a new one for that!

What followed was Severus laughing and flicking a couple of the seed's at Teddy.

"Well I'll be," Ron whispered, his tone filled with awe at the scene.

Harry laughed. "And you wonder why I love him?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Halloween Prompt - #34 Pumpkin Pie**

* * *

 **Supervision Required**

* * *

"I thought you were making a pumpkin pie?" Severus asked, leaning against the door to the kitchen with his arms crossed. A sheepish looking Harry turned around to face him.

"I... am?"

"And the kitchen has been destroyed because...?"

"Because it might not be going very well," Harry admitted, shrugging slightly.

Severus chuckled. "You've got more flour on yourself than you would need to make three pies."

"I know. Who knew pastry was so hard to make, huh?"

"If you'd used magic like I suggested, the pie would be in the oven and our kitchen wouldn't look like a crup got loose in it," Severus murmured, pulling Harry into his arms despite knowing he would likely get flour all over his immaculate robes.

"It's the first year Teddy's been old enough to enjoy Halloween though. I wanted to make him something nice."

Pressing his lips to Harry's head, Severus stepped back, taking his wand out. He set to work on cleaning the kitchen, sending a sly stinging charm at Harry while he was at it.

"Ouch!" Harry yelped. "What was that for?"

"I'm hoping it'll teach you to listen to me."

Harry snorted. "We both know that's not likely."

Ten minutes later, with a clean kitchen and a... clean _er_ Harry, Severus summoned one of the many cookery books Harry'd borrowed from Molly Weasley.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, leaning his head against Severus' shoulder.

"What I should have done in the first place," Severus replied, wrapping an arm around Harry and tapping his finger on the book. "Supervising."


	26. Chapter 26

**Halloween Prompt - #10 Mysterious**

* * *

 **Lucky Jumper**

* * *

"Alright, where is it?" Harry called from the bedroom.

"Where's what?" Severus asked, leaning against the sink in the bathroom with a smirk. He'd been waiting for this all week.

"My Halloween jumper. I can't find it. I need it."

"Why'd you need it?"

"Because it's Halloween. I can't go to a Halloween party without a Halloween jumper, it's not right."

"I don't know where it is. Haven't seen it since last year."

Severus could hear drawers opening and closing rapidly, as Harry got more and more frantic in his search. He laughed quietly to himself as he made sure his shaving charm was neat.

"Severus! What have you done with my jumper?"

Leaving the bathroom, Severus walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, enjoying the vision that a half naked Harry Potter made. "I haven't done anything with it. I told you, I haven't seen it for a year."

"It can't have just mysteriously grown legs and walked away," Harry growled, frustrated.

"Maybe it did. You've had it long enough," Severus mumbled as he slid his shirt on and started buttoning it up. Louder, he asked, "Why can't you just wear a different jumper and look for it tomorrow? We're going to be late."

"It's my lucky jumper!"

Outright laughing, Severus asked, "How can it be lucky? You only wear it once a year."

Harry jumped on the bed beside Severus and kissed his cheek. "I was wearing it the first time you kissed me."

With a sigh, knowing he was going to regret his next move but unable to deny the charming smile on Harry's face, Severus raised his wand.

"Accio Harry's Halloween Jumper."


	27. Chapter 27

**Halloween Prompt - #26 Trick Or Treating**

* * *

 **Worth It**

* * *

"He's so cute!"

"Ohh, isn't he adorable."

"You're so sweet taking him trick or treating!"

"You're son is handsome. Looks just like his father."

Severus groaned as he and Teddy finally made it to the seventh floor, where the Department of Law Enforcement beckoned. When he'd offered to take Teddy trick or treating for Andromeda, he hadn't expected the insipid comments from the members of the Ministry of Magic. He hadn't expected to have to cast an actual shield charm to protect himself from overly amorous women either.

Halloween, the one day of the year that the Ministry allowed children, was always a fun day at the Ministry, or so Harry told him. His husband had been a bit upset that he couldn't take Teddy with him, but as Head Auror, he really couldn't spare the time to walk around every floor in the search for sweets, toys and whatever else the workers were putting in the kids extendable charmed bags.

"Is this where Uncle Harry works, Uncle Sev?" Teddy asked, pulling at Severus' hand.

"It is. See that office at the end of the corridor. That's Uncle Harry's."

"Can I go see him?"

With a soft smile that was reserved only for Teddy, Severus nodded. "Make sure you knock on the door and wait for Uncle Harry to say you can go in, okay?"

With that, Teddy was off, running down the corridor with the wings of his hippogriff outfit flapping behind him. Severus followed at a more sedate pace, happy that Teddy was safely in his sights.

When he saw Teddy open the door, and the smile that lit Harry's face up at the sight of his Godson, Severus knew the trip was worth it. Reaching the door, he heard Harry exclaim, "Look at you, Teddy-Bear! Don't you make a fine...crup?"

"Don't be silly, Uncle Harry! I'm a hippogriff like Buckbeak!"

"Ah, but can you fly like Buckbeak?"

Severus watched from the doorway as Harry sneakily levitated a laughing Teddy a few feet off the floor. "Look at that, you can fly just like Buckbeak!"

When he set Teddy down, Harry turned his attention to Severus. "Thank you," he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to Severus' cheek.

"Of course. Have you half an hour free?"

Harry nodded, raising his eyebrow in question. Pulling a picnic basket from his pocket, Severus placed it on the desk and enlarged it. "I thought Teddy should eat before he starts in on the pile of sweets he's managed to procure. Would you care to join us?"

Taking a blanket from the very top of the basket, Severus lay it down neatly on the floor.

The smile on Harry's face told him he'd done good. The whispered words in his ear told him the reward would be worth it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Halloween Prompt - #30 Foggy.**

* * *

 **Stay**

* * *

Harry accepted the warm drink, his eyes on the students strewn around the grounds. Samhain, one of the most important days of the year for most of the wizarding world, was being celebrated at Hogwarts. A new tradition, born of the desire to celebrate the dead, and more importantly, help the students to move on from the war that was still fresh in mind.

Severus sat down beside Harry, wrapping a blanket loosely around both of their shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Harry smiled. "I'm good. This is... We have to do this every year, Severus. It's perfect."

Severus nodded with a small smile. Harry, recently named Defence Master of Hogwarts, was Severus' greatest weakness but also his greatest strength, and he would only admit it in his own mind that he'd thought about this celebration more for Harry than anyone else.

He hoped it would be a good way for Harry to remember his parents without all the commercialised rubbish of Halloween.

Severus followed Harry's gaze to the bonfire that was currently being supervised by Minerva, and smiled. "Come on."

They walked, hand in hand through the students to where the fire flickered happily in the slight breeze. "Do you know the ritual of the fire?" Severus asked quietly, happy when Harry nodded. They each took a pre-prepared slip of parchment from their pockets and threw them into the flames. "Walk with me, Harry?"

With a nod, Harry walked side by side with Severus, clockwise around the fire. They walked in silence, each deep in thought, and when they'd circled the entire fire, they walked back to where Minerva stood watching them with a small smile on her face.

"We should get the students inside for hot chocolate soon, Severus. It's getting quite foggy out."

Severus nodded, catching her eye. "I'll go and start herding them up."

Harry glanced up at Severus as he squeezed his hand before letting go, and watched him walk away.

"Care to share what was on that parchment, Harry?" Minerva asked, raising her eyebrow.

Harry blushed slightly. "I.. ah.. I asked for guidance in being the best Professor I could be. I don't want to let him down," Harry replied quietly, nodding at Severus' figure across the lawn.

Minerva smiled, nudging him slightly. "My Gryffindors already love your classes, Harry. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

When he returned her smile, she pushed him in Severus' direction. "Go to him, Harry. He needs you as much as you need him this eve."

* * *

Hours later, the students warm in their beds, Harry and Severus walked slowly up the stairs to the Headmaster's private quarters.

Harry pressed a kiss to Severus' cheek when they reached the door. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Stay?"

"Really?"

"Stay. It's time for us to move forward. All of us. Stay, Harry."

Harry smiled. "For as long as you'll let me."


	29. Chapter 29

**Halloween Prompt - Scream**

* * *

 **Resignation**

* * *

Screams rent the air, and Harry sighed, pulling his wand out. Stupid bloody idiots. Couldn't they have attacked before it was home time? Rolling his eyes, he cast a quick fully body shield before stepping out into the fracas, hopeful that it wouldn't take too long. Severus would be frantic if he heard the news.

* * *

"... And news just in of a riot in Diagon Alley. The Aurors are apparently already on scene and getting it under control but it has been asked that nobody attempt to get to the Alley for the rest of the day."

Severus stared at the wireless for a moment, closing his eyes. Stupid fools. Wasn't it time for them to leave well enough alone? A familiar fear filled him as he cast a statis charm on the potion he was working on and moved to the chair by the fire to wait for news from Harry.

Maybe this would be the thing that convinced his husband to finally retire from the Aurors.

* * *

Tired, irritated and hungry, Harry watched the criminals they'd caught in Diagon Alley on the Camera-Eye charms set up on the holding cells. He'd only just returned from Diagon Alley, and already he wanted to go home. As Head Auror, it was up to him to see the interviews through, and he was looking at a long night.

Maybe Severus was right in his thoughts that it was time to think about retirement.

Calling Prongs to his side, Harry relayed a message for his husband and watched the Patronus go. With a final sigh, and a snapped order for one of the trainee's to fetch sustenance for the team, Harry called for the first interview to begin.

* * *

Severus sighed with relief when Prongs appeared in the living room. "I'm sure you heard about the riot, but I'm fine. A singed robe and a cut on my arm are all the injuries sustained. Interviews to do now, I'll be home... later. Don't wait up. Love you."

Shaking his head, Severus watched Prongs dissipate and returned to his potion. Merlin only knew what kind of mood Harry would be in when he finally got home.

* * *

Quiet as he could, Harry climbed into bed, smiling tiredly when Severus turned over to face him, sleep still clouding his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Sev. Love you."

"I love you too. We'll talk in the morning?"

Harry nodded, settling himself against Severus' chest. "There's a letter for you on your desk when you wake. Looks important."

Severus didn't answer, apparently already back in the land of the sandman. It didn't take longer than five minutes for Harry to follow him there.

* * *

Severus read the letter twice, letting the words sink in. He walked back into the bedroom where Harry was still sleeping, and crawled back into bed, waking his husband with a kiss.

"You read it then?" Harry asked, raising a clumsy hand to rest on Severus' cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

The letter of resignation lay innocently on Severus' desk for the remainder of the morning, while Severus showed Harry his gratitude in every way he could think of.


	30. Chapter 30

**Halloween Prompt - #23 Coffin**

* * *

 **Furniture Fun**

* * *

"But I thought we were having a green kitchen?" Harry asked, dithering between the two sets of dishes Severus showed him. One was plain white, and the other a royal blue.

"I like the blue ones," Severus replied. "We can have a blue kitchen."

"I'm not changing an entire room because you've found a set of dishes you like."

"Harry, we have wands. We could have a different coloured set every day of the bloody week. Indulge me!"

Harry laughed. "Fine. Get the blue. But you get the task of finding plates and cups and cutlery that match."

"Alright, we'll get the full set you saw," Severus sighed, putting the dishes back on the shelf.

Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Oh, my, Merlin," Harry gasped out through his laughter while Severus stood glaring at him. "We have to buy that."

"No, we don't."

"But Severus... it's, it's..."

"It's bloody pink. We are not having a pink sofa."

"But what if we invite Umbridge for tea? She'd love it!"

"I'm taking you to Saint Mungo's. You clearly need your brain testing. Delusional idiot.

* * *

"I like the leather one," Severus said, pointing at the large brown leather bed frame.

"I like the wood one," Harry argued, nudging the bed they were currently stood next too. "It matches the furniture _you_ choose."

"But I like the leather one," Severus argued. "And since you said I could choose the bedroom furniture, we're getting the leather one."

"I only said that so you'd let me buy the black sofa. We're not having a mismatched bedroom."

"For Merlin's sake, Harry!"

"Oh put your bloody fangs away," Harry grumbled.

"Excuse me, Sir's, I couldn't help over hear your conversation. I have a bed that you might like."

Harry glanced between Severus and the Sales Rep, and nodded. "Lead on."

* * *

Harry was still laughing at the furious look on Severus' face when they collapsed onto the sofa in Severus' quarters. "I can't believe he actually thought I was being serious. I thought the poor bloke was going to have a coronary when he saw the glare you gave him!"

"Cheeky snot. I remember him as a student. Hufflepuff. Probably thought he was being funny," Severus muttered, pulling Harry onto his lap and burying his head in Harry's neck.

"Still. I can't believe he _actually_ showed us a _coffin_. That takes balls. Are you sure he wasn't a Gryffindor?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Halloween Prompt - #31 Heavy Rain**

* * *

 **Apologies**

* * *

Harry stormed out of the house, ignoring his name being called. He wasn't interested in making up right now, and Severus could go and hang if he thought Harry would just go back in the house and pretend nothing was wrong. He walked along the street, his hands shoved in his pockets, no clear direction in mind.

Intellectually, he knew that he was overreacting, and he was sure that when his temper simmered down, he'd go home and apologise. Sometimes, he just needed some time and space. Especially when Severus was being an irritable bastard.

Thunder overhead made Harry groan, and as he felt the first splashes of rain on his face, he shook his head. Couldn't Severus have chosen a day when there wasn't heavy rain forecast?

* * *

Two hours later, a shivering, dripping wet Harry arrived home. He shook off his soaking coat, untied and took off his boots, and walked into the living room. He wasn't surprised to find Severus watching television with his feet up on the table.

What he was surprised to find, was a hot chocolate, a vial of pepper-up potion, and a blanket waiting for him on his side of the sofa.

"The bath is ready for you, there are clean, dry clothes for you on the bed. You're favorite movie is on in an hour."

Harry smiled to himself. Severus hadn't even looked at him.

* * *

Warm and dry, Harry padded back into the living room. He sat down beside Severus, pulling the blanket over both of them.

"I'm sorry," he murmured when Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **WOW. I can't believe I'm actually done! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this little collection as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**


End file.
